Almost like Teenagers
by Random Coupler
Summary: They're like teens, hoeplessly in love and scared about their firsts. When Abe and Nuala are alone, they take it as a chance to form a sexual relationship. But of course they are scared to death about it. Like teens, well not quite. AbeNuala AU. Lemon.


**A/n: For my bff Jessesgirl1549 (Bella). I don't own anything but this fic.**

**--**

No Red, no Liz, no Nuada, no nothing. There was nothing stopping them this time. Maybe that's why they were so scared; scared that if either one did something wrong or, rejected the other there would be other people to talk to when it was awkward. But no, they were alone and secretly frightened by each other and what they knew they both wanted to start that night. A physical, intimate relationship.

It's both their first times, it's always nerve racking, from what Abraham had read and heard. Yet somehow he believe there was no way anyone could be as nervous as he was at that moment. He was so-so, Abe, was the only way to describe it. So awkward, nervous, frightened, he relied on knowledge for everything that he was ignoring the one fact he shouldn't have. He was part human. His body, if he let it, could tell him everything he needed to do, naturally. Instead his head was getting in the way again making things much more difficult. He knows it too, but yet he chose knowledge and logic over his instinct.

One the other hand, Nuala is trying to use the feelings her body is giving her to lead her although, it isn't working very well. She was questioning herself constantly, wondering if she was doing something wrong or feeling the need to know if he thought she was doing something wrong. She compares with their first kiss, it took so long to do and their heads did get in the way a bit. She hopes it will be the same in the end, worth the wait. They both know it's all up to them, it's their choice.

Her face turns away and she draws back against the wall, hiding herself, when his hands lets her dress slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Afraid to show her nearly bare form to him. Abe, he himself has discarded: the wetsuit he wears outside the Bureau, his goggles, gloves and breathing apparatus, swallows reaching out to hold her, at the same time he takes in what he could see of her.

Nuala flinches when he puts his hands on her shoulders and tries to bring her out of her dark corner. He pulls himself a bit closer, almost pressing against her, and touches her hand lightly.

_Please do not hide from me._ He attempts to coax her into the open. _Remember, your not the fish-man here._

His slight humor brings a timid smile to her face, he smiles a bit back. Then she reads his mind and admits,

_I'm nervous too._

_It's natural. _He explains holding her closer.

_Well...Not so much nervous....But scared... _She turns her head.

_Of me?_

_No! Of course not you, of....Everything really. _Their love, their passion, their-well _her_ lust for him. It scared her to death.

_Don't worry, if we just....Let this go more naturally then I suppose we'll just, be less conscious of ourselves. _And that was not over thinking?

_Naturally? _Nuala smiled some more and raised an eye brow.

_Perhaps we might be over thinking this._

_Perhaps?_

_We **are** over thinking this. _He rephrased.

_Yes. _Then she steps with him, out away from her hiding place. Then he can see her. His eyes scan her body and knows she is by far-no she _is_ the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, even though he can't see all her. Yet.

She blushes at the 'yet' and wraps her arms around him, kissing him once more.

Instinct then takes over.

Once one of them starts flexing their fingers the other lover squeezes their hands and they trade off, they burn to touch of one another and their tongues fighting rapidly. It doesn't take long for them to start making their way to Nuala's bed.

"Ah," Abe mutters. The back of his legs found the bed, he brings her down with him, arms entwining, their bodies crushing together in a needy embrace. Their eyes close. Frantic kissing commenced again, tongues tasting each other, devouring each other.

That's when the rest their clothing is tossed aside, they press harder against each other and the mental bond they share is broken. When their skin is waiting for touch and it is granted as their laced fingers unlock and their hands begin to explore what they haven't before. The kiss breaks also, letting their pants and moans echo in her room.

With each stroke of the hand, each gentle nip of teeth or glide of tongue, they became more desperate to be 'together'.

In slow passion, she runs her palms over the beautiful light blue skin and traces all the markings she has memorized and seen many times before. She loves his body. She was never much for muscle bound men. Her lover is strong, but lean. His biceps tapers down into his shoulders, and his chest, while broad and solid, was flat. His neck, disregarding the gills, is thin and elegant. She feels the muscles of his abdomen, they are subtly outlined under his skin. His waist is flat and straight, and dips where his hipbones start into little dimples. She studies all of those features with intensity, running her palms, her fingertips, her nails across every inch.

Where as Abe touches her with hot passion, his hands quick to feeling the hard and soft planes of her body. Her flat stomach, back, lower back, shoulder blades, hips where ever he can touch. Suddenly, Abe jerks, muscles tightening as a quick jolt of pleasure travels up his body. Her hands finally touch and stroke him and his eyes snap open. His hands stop moving and they tighten on her shoulders as he watches her.

She's concentrating, her eyes on the task she's doing, yet still her face is flushed with a tint of red. She is still just a tiny bit nervous, as was he. Her fingers merely work over him at first, exploring. Her thumb swipes across his tip and her hand gives him a gentle squeeze. Eventually she changes her movements to full slow strokes. She can tell he was trying to remain still but every now and again one of his legs would jerk or his hips would tense. His eyes close again and he leans his head back, grabbing her wrists he pulls her hands away from him. Causing her whimper in confusion.

Abe makes her understand why he pushed her away when he begins kissing her neck comfortingly, moves himself atop her and wraps her legs around his waist. As he slowly moves into her, he meets resistance. Nuala was raking his back with her fingernails gently, then moving her hands down to cup his bottom as he entered her more fully. Tearing her barrier, he was now able to fully plunge into her. He lovingly kisses her as this initial part of intercourse takes place, his hands stroking her hair, then caressing her, holding her.

Once fully inside the Princess, he was still for a moment, letting her adjust to him, breathing heavily. They are both trembling, true virgins, their bodies getting use to being together. Then when he thinks safe to move, he thrusts; slowly at first, giving Nuala a chance to recover, then faster, as she and he both found their rhythm for one another. No, they weren't nervous anymore. He continues moving inside her until he sees an explosion of color, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he releases inside her body with a groan of pleasure.

Nuala's face stays pressing against his neck, her arms holding him tightly against her. He can feel both their hearts beating wildly, together. Then, with shaky hands he finds her own while kissing her.

_I love you. _She smiled weakly, stroking his cheek.

_I love you too. This is exactly like our first kiss, don't you agree?_ Abe tilted his head.

_How so?_

_Well, it too sometime and we were both nervous, but in the end it came out wonderful and worth the wait. _Nuala explains as she frees one of her hands and reaches for his apparatus on the night stand, if he was going to sleep beside her that night, his gills needed water. He lifted his head and his free hand helped hers put it into place.

_It did, didn't?_

_Yes._

_I'd never thought about it much but, we're a bit like teenagers. _At that, she laughed.

_What?_

_Hopelessly in love, scared about all of our firsts. We are, in a sense, adolescences, my love. _My love? She liked that.

_Not quite._

_Hm? _They shifted a bit, careful not to break their 'union', so their hands were between them as they fitted together.

_We are not completely teenagers, at least our love will be forever._

_Right you are._ With one more kiss, the sleep they both need took them slowly.

--------------

**A/n: Review is you like the fic. Do not flame please.**


End file.
